


Here To Mars

by CaptorvatedMotherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, based off of a song by the same name, its a great fuckin song you should listen to it, songfic basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptorvatedMotherfucker/pseuds/CaptorvatedMotherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fucked up. You fucked up big time, and now all you could hope for, after all these years, is forgiveness. Though part of you was wishing for his sake that he wouldn't take you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here To Mars

**Author's Note:**

> "Pardon me, I think I'm going   
> Out of my head and into the worst   
> A world without true verse   
> A world without you hurts   
> Please...   
> I'm sorry."   
> \-- Coheed and Cambria, 'Here To Mars'

"I can't do this anymore." 

If you had known how destructive those words would end up being, you'd never have said them. Not to him. If you had noticed at the time how, when he looked away, his composure was breaking and tears were threatening those beautiful eyes of his, you'd never have said those words. If you noticed how, when he said, "So, you mean that..." his voice wasn't cold, but on the verge of cracking with despair, you never would have nodded and said back, "Yeah." 

If you had known how much it hurt to lose him, intentionally for that matter, you never would have left him. 

That was the end of junior year in high school. Now, you are a sophmore in college, and you're home for the holidays. It was sort of bittersweet. You were glad to be home. But home held memories he deeply cherished, but deeply stabbed him as well. You'd round a corner and a memory of him would assail you. You found yourself asking about him. A lot. Finally, your brother had relented and given you his number. You sent him a text, telling him who it was and asking if he would like to meet him somewhere. To your surprise, he agreed. A bench in the park. Tomorrow at two. 

Sure, after the break-up, the two of you talked. But you could tell that he was trying not to break down each time, so you eventually stopped altogether, with no comment on his part. This would be the first time you've seen the guy since graduation. It was nerve-wracking. 

You wait at the designated bench, playing games on your phone to busy yourself in between religiously checking the time. After a moment's wait, you felt someone sit beside you. You put up your phone. It was silent for a moment, before the other had asked, "So, how's college?" 

"It's good... I guess," You reply. 

"Hm." 

You brave a peek at him, and find him staring at you. He still looked the same: ice-blue eyes, slicked back hair. Only difference was that he'd gotten more muscle, it seemed. Must have a job in his dad's car shop. You look away, your tongue suddenly unable to function you for a moment. 

"... I still miss you, yaknow?" 

The words from your own mouth shocked you, to say the least. 

"You were my world. And I know it seems that I fall in love easily, but I don't. And it's harder for me to fall out of love with you," As you continue, you turn to him. "But I'm not going to beg for you to take me back. I just wanna tell you that I regret breaking things off. Especially the way I did it, gods, Cro, it's a wonder why you even fuckin' agreed to meet me, let alone show up." 

You laugh a little bitterly. 

"Thanks for at least letting me tell you that," You tell him, looking away from him because oh god you might actually cry. 

 

"I'm... I'm willing to try again, if you are." 

And there go the waterworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get some Crotuna outta my system. Gods do I love this pairing. Sorry it's short. I'm considering making it a separate story based on the album the song is from, so if you would please give feedback, that'd be a great motivator to get my ass in gear. To those HSNE readers, I'll get more updates soon, so be patient my lovelies.


End file.
